Two Words
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Draco knelt down in the grass before me. He pulled out a diamond ring on a silver chain. Tears welled up in my eyes. GW DM


Two Words

It's over it's all over. He's dead, the only one I ever cared for is dead. How can Harry just be sitting there telling me he was the one who killed him. I'm sitting in his and Hermione's living room, but I'm not really there. I thought we were going to have lunch; no Harry has to tell me now. I thought he was going to come home tomorrow, or the next day. It's only been I week since the battle so I figured he would be back. I was wrong Harry, Harry of all people did it and he doesn't care!

"Ginny are you Okay, it was just Malfoy?" Hermione asked. I looked at the two of them across from me on the couch; they were perfect for each other. Thanks to Harry I would never see my Price Charming again.

"You killed him!" I yelled. It was as if it just hit me. Harry. Killed. Draco. I don't even remember it but now I'm standing, and my wand is pointed at Harry. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Ginny lower your wand, it was just Malfoy." Harry instructed. I knew what I was going to do, I shook my head.

"No Harry." I replied. My eyes were filling with tears. Harry stood and pulled out his wand. I stared at its tip which was pointed at me.

"Gin, I don't want to stun you." Harry said. I bit my lip a few tears spilled over my eyes.

"But, you, you, he's gone." I stuttered. My hand was trembling he knew I wouldn't be able to get the words out to do anything.

"Ginny Weasley I promise nothing bad will happen. Lower your wand." Harry commanded. His first sentence slapped my face. It was the same exact thing Draco had said, the last thing he ever said to me. The wand fell from my hands and I fell back into the chair. Then I started sobbing, the hardest I've ever cried in my whole life. I could feel Hermione rubbing my back whispering that it was Ok. How could she say that? Nothing was going to be OK. My fingers faintly touched the silver chain around my neck. I pulled it out and stared at the ring, the engagement ring. I could tell Hermione was staring at it.

"He said nothing would happen, we would get married and start a family." I choked out.

"You, Malfoy and You?" Hermione whispered realizing what was happening.

Flashback

Draco knelt down in the grass before me. He pulled out a diamond ring on a silver chain. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Gin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I have to go out there. I have to give this to you now incase I don't come back." Draco started. I grabbed his hand as he put the chain around my neck. "The moment I get back I'll slip that ring on your finger. We can start a family Ginny, just like you wanted." I sniffled, I couldn't imagine what would happen if he didn't return.

"Draco, what if, if you don't come back?" I asked my voice crackling. He kissed me and whipped away me tears.

"Ginny I love you, and I promise that when, not if I come back we'll get married." Draco reassured me.

"You can't get hurt Draco, I, I need to tell you something." I stuttered.

"Tell me now, just in case." He whispered.

"I love you, daddy." I said. He smiled and so did I.

"Ginny, I promise I'll be back."

"To walk our baby girl down the isle." I added. We were silent for a minute.

"So, now it's a girl. How do you know?" He asked.

"I do Mothers instinct. What shall we name her?" I asked, just incase it was the end.

"I like the name Lizzy." Draco replied.

"How about Elizabeth Malfoy? Lizzy for short." I asked. He nodded.

"Elizabeth Molly Malfoy." Draco answered.

"God, I miss her." I muttered. My mum had died in an attack in Digon Ally.

"I know Ginny." He soothed.

"Can I please come Draco?" I begged. He shook his head.

"I can't endanger two lives now can I? I have to go now. Ginny Weasley I promise nothing bad will happen."

End Flashback

"We were going to get married." I stated. Hermione seemed shocked at what I was saying.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.

"I didn't know." Harry added. More tears fell from my eyes.

"He won't get to walk her down the isle." I whispered. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.

"Gin, what you mean is, you're, and you're." Hermione stuttered. She hugged me as she realized what I meant. Harry stood there utterly confused.

"Elizabeth Molly Malfoy." I replied. Harry nodded, finally understanding he too hugged me.

"When Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Seven months left." I whispered. More tears slipped from my eyes. Seven more months of misery. I still hate those words, I promise. You can never keep promises; other words Draco would still be here to see Lizzy….


End file.
